La luz al final del túnel
by Arizona G
Summary: Hermione perdió todo... ¿o en realidad no fue así?. ¿Acaso la vida le estará dando una nueva oportunidad? Fleurmione
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

"Dicen que no hay nada peor que morir, se equivocan, estar muerto en vida es peor que fallecer"

Hermione caminaba con aire ausenté por calles parisinas en las que años atrás, antes de que estallara la guerra, había sido tan feliz. Con cada paso que daba llegaban a ella uno tras otro los recuerdos de ellas riéndose, besandose, caminando de la mano.

 _—Dime que me amas —pidió mirando a su amada fijamente._

 _La rubia la miró sorprendida. —No lo sé... ¿Lo hago? —le pregunto levantando una ceja._

 _Hermione la miró con incredulidad, abriendo la boca como pez fuera del agua. —¡Fleur! —riño indignada._

 _La rubia río juguetona. —Es broma tontita, claro que te amo y siempre lo haré_

 _—Lo prometes...?—pregunto mirándola con esperanza._

 _La miró fijamente. —Je promets —la promesa escrita en sus ojos._

 _—Te amo futura señora Granger —se inclino para presionar un tierno beso en los labios de su amada._

 _Fleur sonríe brillantemente. —No puedo esperar para serlo._

Hermione jamás fue tan feliz como cuando estuvo junto a Fleur y nunca fue tan infeliz como cuando la felicidad fue arrebatada tan cruelmente de sus manos.

Ella nunca quiso dañar a nadie, siempre lucho por sus principios y lo que creía correcto, pero siempre tratando de ser fiel a ella misma. A lo largo de los años se dió cuenta que era diferente y quiso usar esa diferencia para el bien y fue gracias a Harry que tuvo esa oportunidad de hacerla en el mundo, pero las consecuencias de ello resultaron abismales para ella.

Fleur que no solo fue su primer amor, fue y seguiría siendo todo para ella a pesar de los años y la distancia transcurridos.

XXXX

No muy lejos de ahí sentada junto a un gran ventanal de cristal una pequeña rubia observaba la nieve caer, mientras su tía charlaba amenamente con un tipo que la miraba como si se la quisiera comer.

Ya iba por su segundo pastelito, su taza de chocolate con malvaviscos hacia rato se había terminado y el cansancio comenzaba hacer mella en ella después de un día agitado para su pequeño cuerpo.

De pronto su sonrisa se congeló, su respiración comenzó aumentar y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al ver pasar a una morena de la que desde pequeña había oído hablar y a la cual, a raíz de las historias que le contaban había aprendido a admirar... Pero sobre todo a querer.

—¿Mamá? —susurro incrédula y restregó sus ojitos con fuerza. No, no era una alucinación. Su mamá acababa de pasar frente a ella, volteó a mirar si su tía había visto lo mismo, pero esta seguia entretenida con el mismo chico. ¿Que no se daba cuenta como la miraba? La pequeña resopló, se colocó su suéter y bufanda junto a sus pequeños guantes púrpura y se echo a correr tras la morena sin titubear.

—¡¿Mamá?! —grito llamando a la morena que en ese momento doblaba en una esquina. —¡Mamá, espérame mamá! —sollozo ante la falta de atención de la morena que seguía caminando sin detenerse.

Sus ojos y mejillas ardían debido al frío y las marcas de sus pequeños pasos eran borradas por la nieve que caía sin piedad.

XXXX

Hermione detuvo su andar una vez llegó a su destino, la fuente en la que un día le pidió a su rubia matrimonio. En la lejanía le pareció escuchar los gritos de una pequeña llamando a su madre pero tan abstraída como estaba en sus recuerdos la ignoro, deseando terminar de una vez por todas con la tortura que significaba para ella ese lugar.

Había llegado con un propósito y cuando antes cerrará los ciclos abiertos, más rápido se iría de ahí; no era necesario torturarse más de lo que lo ya lo había hecho años anteriores.

Ella lo tenía todo, era feliz, tenía a su familia, a sus amigos, al amor de su vida y un futuro asegurado. Entonces ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

— _¿Quiénes son ellas? —se pregunto al ver bajar a un grupo de lindas chicas con elegancia y altanería detrás de una medio giganta._

 _—Ellas son las alumnas de Beauxbatons y están aquí para participar en el torneo de los tres magos. —respondió Dumbledore de pie al lado de ella, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las recién llegadas._

 _Hermione lo miro atónita. ¿En qué momento había llegado Dumbledore a su lado? Sacudió la cabeza. —Ese hombre si que es escurridizo._

 _Alzó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzo con unos penetrantes ojos azules que la observaban desde la distancia y sintió su mundo detenerse. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa cruzo sus labios y fue correspondida._

 _—Ojos de mar, ella tiene ojos de mar—susurro perdida en las profundidades de esos ojos azules —podría perderme en ellos para siempre._

 _—Y yo desearía que lo hicieras... siempre —susurro la dueña de esos ojos que la cautivaron, sacándola de la nebulosa en la que se encontraba._

XXXX

La pequeña suspiro aliviada al ver a su madre detenerse y sin poder contener más la emoción en su pequeño cuerpo, saltó a los brazos de la morena que por instinto la abrazo para evitar su caída.

—¿Que sucede pequeña, te perdiste.? —pregunto amablemente mirando alrededor en busca de los padres de la pequeña, por dentro agradeciendo la distracción en ese momento tan doloroso para ella.

La niña sacudió la cabeza. —M-mamá —ahogo la palabra en el llanto mientras abrazaba a su madre con desolación. —Porque no te detuviste cuando te llame mamá — reclamó entre hipidos.

Hermione miró a la niña en sus brazos sorprendida y está la miro fijamente con sus ojitos tan llenos de tristeza y anhelo que la morena no pudo evitar pensar que si su corazón no estuviera roto, en ese momento se rompería al ver la desolación en el rostro de la pequeña.

—Shh... Shhh. Calma pequeña —pidio haciendo círculos en la espalda de la niña hasta que los sollozos se detuvieron y ella se relajó.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus pequeños labios—Mamá volviste... —susurro apretando sus brazos a su alrededor. —Mami me dijo que nunca lo harías, pero yo sabía que sí. A veces los angeles caen del cielo.

¿Porque esa pequeña la seguía llamando mamá?, ¿Porque acaba de llamarle un ángel caído? ¿Se habrá golepado la cabeza?

Hermione suspiro. —Estás confundida cariño, estas perdida? Te ayudo a busca a tu madre? —Ante esto la niña volvio a sollozar ahora más fuerte.

¿Porque su madre la trataba como a una desconocida? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era ella? Cómo deseaba que su mami Fleur estuviera ahí.

—¡No! — negó con vehemencia apretando más su agarre en su cuello, como si temiera que fuera a escapar—Tú eres mi madre! — insistió orgullosa.

Hermione inhaló con fuerza.

¿Sería acaso una broma de mal gusto?, No, claro que no. Nadie que conociera sería tan estúpido para jugarle una broma asi. —¿Quien es tu madre pequeña?

—¿No sabes quién es mami? —le pregunto con su voz quebrada y sus ojitos vidriosos y ella sintió su pecho apretarse.

—No, lo siento cariño —admitió incómoda.

—Fleur. —La morena se sobresalto ante la mención. —Fleur Delacour es mi mami...

El tiempo se detuvo para la morena, sus rodillas temblaron tanto que apenas pudo soportar su propio peso.

Fleur Delacour.

¿Cómo es que no se dió cuenta antes del parecido de la pequeña con su hermosa rubia?

¿Y porque está seguía insistiendo en que era su madre?

Miro a los alrededores temerosa, buscando esa cabellera rubia tan conocida para ella. —¿Dónde está tu mami?

—No lo sé

—¿Cómo que no sabes?, Eres muy pequeña para andar en un lugar así sola —dijo observando a las cientos de magos ir y venir a toda prisa.

—Tía Gabby me trajo a pasear, te ví pasar y corrí tras de ti sin que la tía se diera cuenta.

La miro asombrada. —Eso es muy peligroso por no decir lo estúpido y temerario que es!

La pequeña la miro arrepentida —Lo siento, quería verte

—Y si no era yo? Pudo haber sido cualquiera! Un secuestrador o un mago tenebroso! No vuelvas hacerlo! Te pudieron robar o algo peor! —exclamo exaltada ante la idea que algo malo pudiera sucederle a la pequeña.

¿Como pudo ser tan negligente Gabrielle al cuidado de su sobrina?

Ella la miro asustada. —Lo siento

—Esta bién pequeña, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, vamos a buscar a tu tía—dijo entre dientes, no muy segura de volver a dejar a la pequeña con Gabrielle.

Una parte de ella quería abrazar a esa pequeña parte de Fleur y huir con ella, para así sentir siempre cerca a su rubia, pero ella no era así, no podía hacerle eso a Fleur.

Otra parte quería correr a buscar ella misma a Fleur y pedirle explicaciones del porque le dijo a la niña que ella era su otra madre. ¿Porque ella no lo era o si?

Acaricio su cabello y suavemente poso sus manos en las mejillas de la niña. Ante la acción la pequeña le sonrió tan dulcemente que su corazón se lleno de una inmensa ternura.

Una hija. Una hija con Fleur.

Las lágrimas comenzaron agolparse en sus ojos.

¿Será cierto?

¿Acaso es posible?

Comenzo a plantearse la posibilidad que esa pequeña fuera mitad de Fleur y mitad suya.

Y la observó con detenimiento.

Sus labios, su cabello ondulado y la forma de su cara son idénticas a las suyas, pero las cejas, las pestañas y ese azul eléctrico en sus ojos son como Fleur. Y de su mirada ni hablar grita Delacour por donde se le vea. Su nariz bien podía ser una mezcla de ambas, pero su sonrisa es igual a la de su padre.

¿En verdad esa pequeña puede ser hija de Fleur y suya?

Podría ser cierto. Rogaba a Merlin que lo fuera.

Observándola bien, la pequeña es una mezcla perfecta de ambas.

Hace una pausa para respirar, intentado no quebrarse.

—¿Es verdad lo que dices pequeña? —Ella alza la mirada y la mira fijamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta inocentemente.

—¿En verdad soy tu madre?

—Si

Un calor intenso comienza a llenar su cuerpo.

—¿De verdad eres mía? —se pregunta incrédula.

—Eso es lo que te dije hace un momento, todavía no me crees? —responde un poco confundida.

Quería creer que era cierto, necesitaba creerlo y tener algo a lo que aferrarse, además la niña no tendría porque mentirle.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y basto el asentimiento de la pequeña para que se acercara a ella y la abrazara con fuerza contra su pecho.

Al tenerla entre sus brazos comenzó a sentir como ese vacío que había acompañado a lo largo de los años comenzaba a llenarse. Como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando por ese momento, en el que ella

jamás pensó que eso sería posible, no despues de cómo terminaron las cosas entre ellas. Pero es madre de esa niña tan hermosa. No puede creerlo.

Se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

Ya no tiene control sobre sus lágrimas, ellas brotan sin parar.

Tiene una hija con Fleur.

Su sueño hecho realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin revisar.**

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, ajena a ese precioso momento Fleur recibía un patronus de su hermana disculpándose profundamente y explicando entre sollozos que había perdido a su sobrina y que necesitaba que la ayudará a buscarla.

La rubia sintió como la sangre se le helo en el cuerpo.

Su niña. Su pequeña princesa se había perdido.

¿Cómo, por Merlín era posible?

¿Como pudo ser tan irresponsable Gabrielle? eran unas de las muchas preguntas que se hacía pero la más importante era ¿Se encontrará bien Katie? Y si es así ¿Dónde puede estar?

Sin dudarlo dejó su oficina sin detenerse avisar y se apareció en el lugar que le había indicado su hermana. Al llegar su madre ya se encontraba acompañando a su hermana.

Sin poder contenerse se abalanzó furiosa sobre su hermana. —¿Donde está mi hija? ¡Dime dónde está Katie Gabrielle! —gruño golpeándola en el pecho.

Gabrielle la miro asustada y sumamente arrepentida. —¿No lo sé! —se lamento. —solo me levanté un minuto a charlar con un amigo y en un segundo se me desapareció!

Fleur río sarcástica. Un minuto sí claro. Conocía demasiado bien a Gaby para saber que no fue un minuto lo que tardo charlando.

—Eres una irresponsable. —soltó molesta, triste, decepcionada, ya no lo sabia. —Ambas sabemos que una vez comienzas hablar no hay como pararte. Pero nunca esperé que fueras tan descuidada con Katie sabiendo lo que mi hija significa para mí. Quizás es mi culpa por confiar en ti. Te confie lo más valioso que tengo y mira como me pagaste.—reconocio derrotada.

—Lo siento tanto Fleur—Sollozo dolida por las palabras de su hermana y por los ciertas que estas eran. Fue descuidada, dejo sola a su sobrina y ahora ve a saber dónde podría estar.

—Yo lo siento más hermana, como pudiste perder a mi bebé— reclamo con un nudo tan grande en su garganta que sentía ahogarse.

No podía perder a su pequeña también.

No de la misma forma que Hermione, quien un día salió y nunca más regresó.

Se tragó un sollozó.

—Regrésame a mi hija Gabrielle, no sé cómo lo hagas pero quiero a mi hija de vuelta —ordeno mirando alrededor para tratar de contener sus lágrimas.

Apolline se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. — Tranquilízate Fleur —rogó al notar el cuerpo tembloroso de su hija mayor y sus manos echas puños.

Fleur bufo. —Como quieres que me calmé si la perdió, perdió a mi hija de 5 años! —exploto de nuevo mirando a su hermana con coraje.

Eso le bastó a Apolline para darse cuenta del estado sumamente inestable de Fleur, y de lo fácil que podía malinterpretar cualquier cosa que dijeran haciéndola estallar.

—No tienes que repetirlo Fleur, ya me siento lo suficiente culpable... —comenzó desesperada Gaby para ser detenida con un movimiento de cabeza por parte de su madre.

Apolline suspiro apesadumbrada. —Esto lo arreglaremos después, ahora lo más importante es seguir buscándola.

Fleur inhalo bruscamente y asintió de acuerdo, llevo sus manos a su rostro para presionar sus dedos contra sus ojos y evitar las lágrimas. —Mas te vale que aparezca Gabrielle, porque esto no te lo perdonaré nunca.

Merlín, su pequeña leona.

El único recuerdo vivo de su gran amor.

Que será de ella si no la vuelve a ver.

Si no la puede volver abrazar, oler su aroma a bebé, ver su sonrisa, ver el brillo de sus ojos tan parecidos a los de su amor solo que con su color.

No. Ella va aparecer. Tiene que hacerlo.

No puede perderla a ella también.

—Merlin ayúdame —susurro...

(N/a Katie tiene los ojos del mismo color que Fleur, solo que la profundidad de su mirada y el brillo de sus ojos es como los de Hermione entendieron? Porque yo no lo hago xD)

 _—¿Hermione? ¿Dónde está Hermione mamá? —pregunto Fleur después de esperar por horas a su morena._

 _—Fleur...—susurro su madre llorosa, mirándola con lástima. — Fue atacada por mortífagos..._

 _Jadeo impactada. —¿Qué?, ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde esta? —pregunto desesperada. —Respóndeme mamá! —demandó al no tener respuesta de su madre._

 _—No lo sé, sus cosas fueron encontradas junto a un gran charco de sangre, el ministerio la declaró muerta...—dijo miserablemente._

 _Fleur nego con la cabeza.—¡No! —grito consternada y un sollozó la atravesó. —¡No mamá! ¡Hermione! ¡No! —lloro mas fuerte._

 _—Lo siento Fleur, lo siento tanto —se lamento Apolline destrozada ante el dolor de su hija.—Pero no hay ninguna posibilidad de que este con vida._

 _Fleur pensó que habia cometido muchos errores en el pasado y la estaban castigando por ellos. Un castigo por las personas con las que jugó. Un castigo por las personas que accidentalmente hirió en la guerra._

 _Ella giro sobre sus talones y corrio por el pasillo; pudo escuchar a Apolline perseguirla, pero no le importo. Hermione estaba arriba, escondiéndose, riendo. Ella tenía que estarlo. —¿Hermione?—Ella grito girando la cabeza para mirar hacia las escaleras. Cuando no recibió respuesta, lo intento de nuevo más fuerte. —¡Hermione! ¡Esto no es divertido, Mione!_

 _Antes de que pudiera comenzar a subir las escaleras, los brazos de Apolline se envolvieron en su cintura y la retuvieron. Ella lucho contra su madre, y Apolline apretó más su agarre. —Fleur, detente._

 _Fleur sollozo y araño el aire. —¡Déjame ir!— Ella grito. —¡Por favor, esto no es divertido! ¡Hermione!_

 _Apolline deslizo un brazo hacia arriba para contener sus brazos agitados. —¡Este no es un maldito juego, Fleur! Hermione no está aquí. Esta muerta. No volverá, Fleur. Tienes que calmarte, solo te haces daño mi amor. Tienes que ser fuerte, se fue Fleur._

 _—¡No! ¡Hermione, no! —Un fuerte sollozo rasgo su garganta mientras su corazón se rompía dentro de su pecho; preferiría que se lo arrancaran de una vez por todas, en lugar de seguir sintiéndolo todavía latiendo... Sin Hermione._

 _Cuando finalmente dejo de luchar, Fleur se alejo de Apolline con un aullido airado; ella había estado de muy buen humor. Esta noche se suponía que era especial, ella sorprendería a Hermione._

 _Sería menos doloroso morir que todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ver todas sus esperanzas, sus sueños, su amor ser aplastado. Su futuro siendo cruelmente terminado._

* * *

Aquí tenemos un poquito de Fleur, escribí esto hace un tiempo pero no estaba convencida de publicarlo, pero creo que Fleur merece tener su parte en la historia.

Guest: gracias por tu review, tendré en cuenta tu comentario, ya lo había pensado pero no quiero prometer nada. Tengo varias historias en pausa y no quiero añadir una más.

Azu Rush: muchas gracias por tu review me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Creo que ambas chicas tienen mucho que contar pero de un tiempo para acá se me ha hecho difícil plasmar las ideas y no logro pasar de ellas, así que no puedo prometer nada.

Tengo muchas ideas para el reencuentro, creo que ambas necesitan aclarar varias cosas, pero ninguna me convence, ya veremos si puedo llegar a algo.

Gracias a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y alertas y sobre todo a quienes comentaron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Se que es mucho más corto que los anteriores pero ando corta de tiempo.**

 **Hoy me propuse actualizar y bueno aquí está.**

 **Sin editar**

* * *

 _Pasado_

 _A raíz de la muerte de Hermione, Fleur se encerró en si misma. Dejo de comer, dejo de ir a trabajar y por más que intentaron sacarla de ese estado era como si estuviera muerta en vida. Cada día estaba más delgada, ojerosa y débil. Su familia y amigos temían por su vida y rogaban a Merlin por un rayo de esperanza en la vida de Fleur._

 _Todos se encontraban devastados con la muerte de Hermione, a quien no pudieron despedir porque no encontraron cuerpo alguno y tampoco llorar debido a su preocupación por Fleur._

 _—Fleur no puedes continuar así, solo te haces daño. —le recriminó Apolline sumamente preocupada por su estado de salud qué día a día se debilitaba._

 _—No puedo mamá, te juro que no puedo. —Se rompió. —La extraño cada minuto, me siento vacía sin ella. —reconoció con la voz quebrada. —Extraño su tacto, su olor, su abrazos, su sonrisa. Era... Es el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela... La otra madre de mi bebé... —Sollozo abrazando su vientre plano._

 _Apolline la observó atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar._

 _—¿Q-que...?, ¿C-como?, ¿Estas... Estás embarazada? —exclamo sorprendida._

 _Fleur asintió silenciosa._

 _—¿Hija, voy hacer abuela? — volvió a preguntar con inquietud, necesitando una confirmación verbal por parte de ella._

 _—Oui, estoy embarazada. —sollozo alterada, abrazando su vientre._

 _Apolline tragó pesado. Las cosas no deberían ser así, Fleur no tendría porque pasar por eso sola. Hermione y Fleur hubieran hecho una cena para dar la noticia. La leona sobreprotegería a Fleur y le cumpliría cada uno de sus caprichos. Ambas prepararían la habitación del bebé e irían juntas al medigamo. Pero ahora Hermione no está y ese pequeño no conocerá a su otra madre. Su hija será madre soltera. Contuvo el sollozo que estaba por soltar, secando de un manotazo las lágrimas que habían escapado de ojos._

 _—Eso es maravilloso hija!—susurro abrazándola. —Porque no habías dicho nada? —regaño cariñosamente — Tienes que cuidarte y sobre todo comenzar a alimentarte mejor! No puedes seguir sin comer._

 _Fleur resopló, por eso no había dicho nada. —Mamá si me he alimentado es por él... —Y era verdad, si fuera solo por ella ya se hubiera dejado morir_

 _—Pero no lo suficiente... —le contradijo, pero decidió cambiar de tema al ver la mirada fulminante que le envío, lo que menos quería era alterarla más. —Desde cuando la sabes? Cuánto tienes?_

 _—Lo supe el día que Hermione...— negó con la cabeza, todavia no podía decir esa palabra. — ese día le iba a dar la noticia... Y no se... Había planeado ir con Hermione al medigamo y... —sollozo. —Mi bebé no conocerá a su madre— su voz se quebró._

 _El pecho de Apolline se estrujó con fiereza, su pobre niña._

 _—Lo siento tanto amor...—dijo consternada._

 _La rubia menor volvió a sollozar. —¿Crees que se parezca a Hermione, mamá?_

 _—Creo que será una combinación perfecta de las dos._

 _—Eso espero mamá, eso espero. Realmente quiero una pequeña leona como mon amour._

 _—Y si es niño?_

 _—Va a ser niña mamá, lo siento aquí. —Señalo su corazón. —Y será igual a mi Hermione_

Presenté.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Hermione no podía dejar abrazar y besar a su pequeña. Se había perdido tanto de ella Merlin...

Tenía una hija de la cual no sabía ni su nombre, se dió una palmada en la frente por su estupidez. No le había preguntado su nombre a la pequeña.

Ella la miro con tristeza por todo lo que había perdido por culpa de esos malditos mortífagos. Pero sobre todo por no haber estado con ella sus primeros años de vida. Los más importantes.

—Como te llamas amor? —se sintió tonta al hacer esa pregunta. Ella debería saberlo, porque ella junto a Fleur tendrían que haber escogido el nombre.

Sintió su pecho apretarse dolorosamente.

La pequeña suspiro tristemente, su mamá no sabía su nombre. —Katie, mira —le enseño el relicario en forma de rosa que colgaba de su cuello.

En el rezaba "Katherine Elizabeth Granger Delacour"

Hermione volvió a sollozar.

Tiene su apellido.

Fleur le puso su apellido.

Si quedaba alguna duda, el relicario la desechaba.

Su sacada de sus pensamientos por la tímida voz de su pequeña.—Podemos buscar a la tía? Tengo frío —admito tiritando.

Oh Merlín.

En qué momento comenzó a nevar tan fuerte?

Se sacó rápidamente su abrigo y cubrió con el a su niña tomándola en sus brazos.

Deseo golpearse por ser tan descuidada.

—Vamos amor—susurro besando su cabecita.

En ese momento la pequeña alcanzo a ver una cabellera rubia demasiado conocida para ella y grito. —Mami!

Hermione sintió su corazón paralizarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya sabéis a quien pertenecen los personajes. Lamentablemente NO es a mí.**

 **Cómo saben también está historia comenzó siendo un one-shot, que ha pedido suyo se extendió, más ahora sí, este es el final. ;)**

 **Espero lo disfruten, como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**

* * *

La rubia camino rápidamente hacia su hija, la preocupación bien marcada en su hermoso rostro.

—Katie —llamo casi tacleando en el proceso a Hermione, quien fue separada bruscamente de su hija por la desenfrenada rubia. —Katie? Eres tú, Katie? —pregunto alterada, analizando a la pequeña con la mirada en busca de alguna herida. —Estás bien, mi amor? Merlin bebé, qué susto me has dado —exclamo apretando a la pequeña contra su pecho.

—Lo siento mami —murmuro quedito —no era mi intención asustarte —se disculpo arrepentida, repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de su madre.

—Merlín, princesa! No vuelvas hacerme esto! No sabes el terror que he pasado cuando tu tía me dijo que te había perdido, mi amor! Qué haré si te pasa algo? No puedo perderte a ti también! —reconocio con la voz quebrada, más por la cercanía Hermione pudo escucharla.

—Lo siento mami

La castaña observó la escena en silencio, como una espectadora más. Su corazón latiendo de prisa, sus manos echas puño en un intento de frenar sus ganas de tocarla... De sentir esa suave piel de nuevo en sus manos y oler el delicioso aroma que siempre desprendía su cabello.

Pero en su preocupación Fleur ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia y ella sentía miedo de hacerse notar.

En el momento que ambas miradas se encontrarán, todo se volvería real.

Las piernas le cedieron y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, la nieve mojando su ropa pero a ella importando le menos en ese instante.

La caída llamo la atención de Fleur, quien dirigió su mirada a la fuente del sonido.

De nuevo su mundo parecía detenerse al verse traspasada por esos preciosos ojos azules, como el mar en plena tormenta.

Fleur al ver a Hermione arrodillada en la fría nieve frente a ellas y sus ojos irritados temió lo peor y, se paralizó por completo.

¿Acaso era esta una alucinación o algún sueño y su pequeña Katie seguía pérdida?

Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces, pero Hermione seguía frente a ella.

—Merlín! —Exclamo perturbada. — ¡Hermione, tú estás muerta! —dijo temerosa apretando su agarré en su pequeña.

—No mami, mamá se cayó del cielo —explico con seriedad a su madre francesa. — Y yo la encontré. —sonrió. orgullosa de si misma.

Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Merlin, estoy soñando — gimió consternada la rubia. —Tengo que estar soñando.

Hermione no podía estar frente a ella. Y más aún no parecía querer cuestionar su maternidad.

La pequeña aventurera río risueña. —Mami tontita, no es un sueño. Mamá volvió.

Ninguna sabía que decir. Ambas tenían la mirada clavada en la otra.

Tanto que decir, que preguntar y las palabras simplemente no salían.

Lo único que tenía claro la rubia, es que Hermione parecía saber del hermoso vínculo que las unía.

—Ven mamá —llamo la pequeña a Hermione estirando su manito. —Ahora somos una familia de nuevo.

Ante eso Fleur rompió en llanto. Tantas emociones, la preocupación por la desaparición de su hija, el miedo a no volverla a ver y tener al amor de su vida de nuevo frente a ella la sobrepasaron, más aún la última declaración de su hija. Siempre trato que Kat no notará la ausencia de Hermione y compensar con su presencia la falta de la otra. Aunque en el fondo ella siempre supuso que eso era imposible, mas cuando su pequeña creció escuchando historias de su madre castaña en voces de sus tíos, abuelos y ella misma, era imposible que no anhelara su presencia en su vida.

Hermione beso la mano que su pequeña le ofrecía. —Así es corazón. —hablo sacando a la rubia de su trance.

—No lo entiendo. —cuestiono confundida. —Todos te dimos por muerta, ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?, ¿que sucedió? ¿Porque no volviste? ¡Te buscamos por años!

La morena frunció el ceño y se levantó para enfrentar a la rubia. —Perdí la memoria

—No lo parece — le reprochó dolida. —Yo te veo muy bien

—Hace unos meses la recuperé. —se excuso defensiva.

Su semblante se endureció al oír la aclaración. —Hace meses — Inhaló con fuerza— y no se te ocurrió buscarme? —reclamo dolida con marcada frustración en su voz.

Katie las observó varias veces, pasando de una a otra, como en un partido de tenis.

La morena suspiro incómoda. —Lo pensé, créeme que lo hice mucho... pero habían pasado mucho tiempo y tuve miedo a encontrarte con alguien más.

—Y claro, el miedo fue más fuerte que el amor que decías tenerme, valiente Gryffindor. — rebatió consternada. — No se te ocurrió pensar que yo todavía te amaba? Buscarme y darme la oportunidad de elegir el tenerte de nuevo en mi vida? No se te ocurrió pensar que llevo cinco años anhelandote cada día, cada noche. Añorando tu tacto, tu olor... Tu presencia en mi vida. —sollozo sobrepasada, sus palabras no estaban cargadas de enojo, si no de tristeza.

Por otra parte el pulso de Hermione se aceleró. Fleur no la había olvidado. Todavía la amaba.

—Lo siento tanto Fleur —se disculpo profundamente.— al principio estaba tan confundida. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, no sabía dónde estaba, ni que había sido de ti, de todos. Lo que sí podía imaginar es que mi desaparición te habría hecho daño y no quería regresar y abrir de nuevo esa herida. No soporto ser la causante nuevamente de tu dolor, justo como ahora. —confeso apenada.

—No puedes ver que no es dolor lo que siento? Lloro de impotencia, porque nunca se me ocurrió pensar que podrías estar viva, acepte lo que el ministerio dijo sin ponerlo en duda. Si te hubiera buscado Katie no hubiera crecido añorando tu presencia. —Se lamento profundamente arrepentida. Ahora entiende todas esas señales que le mandaba su veela y ya nunca supo interpretar. —Y también lloro, lloró de felicidad al tenerte de nuevo en nuestras vidas, después de años creyendote muerta.

—Ambas nos equivocamos hasta cierto punto, pero yo, ahora más que nunca me arrepiento de no ha de vuelto antes. —expreso con resignación posando su mirada en Katie. —Si hubiera sabido... —nego con la cabeza suavemente interrumpiendo sus palabras. — El destino jugó en nuestra contra desde el principio.

Fleur asintió de acuerdo.

—Cuando creí que habías muerto mi mundo se desmoronó. Tu eras mi todo y no sabía cómo continuar sin ti. —Hermione se quedó en silencio, dándole la oportunidad a la rubia de desahogarse. —Katie llego a mi vida cuando más sola me sentía. Cuando le pedía a Merlín, al cielo o a quien fuera que me diera una señal, algún motivo por el cual seguir, me enteré que estaba aquí .—Susurro posando una mano en su vientre, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por ambas. —Un pedazito tuyo crecía dentro de mi y tú no estarías a mi lado para verla crecer, para cumplir mis antojos. — Sollozó acomodando a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. — No seríamos una familia nunca más porque tu ausencia siempre estaría presente.

Hermione sollozaba en silencio dejando pequeñas caricias en la cabeza de su hija. —Lo lamento tanto Fleur... Y-yo ni siquiera se como paso esto. En un momento me ví rodeada por mortífagos sin oportunidad de defenderme y lo único que podía pensar era en tí. Hasta hace algunos meses creía ser una muggle sin pasado, que vivía encerrada en su trabajo. Hoy se que tengo una hija. Una hija hermosa de la que me perdí tanto por culpa de una guerra que aún hoy me sigue cobrando caro el haber intervenido.

—¿Que vamos hacer?

—¿Que quieres hacer tu?

—¿Justo ahora? Lo único que quiero es recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero sobretodo conocerla a ella. Quiero saber todo, que le gusta y que no.

—¿Y nosotras? ¿Que va a pasar con nosotras?

—Quiero que seamos una familia... —Respondió con una triste sonrisa. —Quiero enamorarte de nuevo.

* * *

 **Que les pareció? Comenten (:**

 **También las invito a leer mi nueva historia Fleurmione. Necesito su ayuda.**

 **Summary: Sobre Hermione recae una maldición de la cual nadie conoce su procedencia, ¿podrá el clan veela Delacour salvar a uno de sus miembros más jóvenes? ¿La pequeña aguantará? ¿Porque la respuesta a todo la tiene una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello rubios?**


End file.
